Merry Christmas
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Tamaki just wishes Kyouya would pay him some attention on Christmas eve, of all nights.


"Hey, Mummy..."

"Hmm?"

"It's Christmas Eve, you know? You shouldn't really be working on the holidays."

"Mm." Tamaki's brow furrowed slightly at the lack of attention Kyouya was giving him, sitting up from where he was lying beside his classmate so he could look over the other male's shoulder at what he was doing.

"What are you working on?"

"Calculations for your club." The blonde pouted slightly at the indifference Kyouya treated him with, his chin resting on the slighter boy's shoulder as he sighed, prepared to start whining at any given moment.

"Do you have to do it now? I thought you were done all club-related work, what happened?"

"I am done. I might have missed something though, as _someone_ was rushing me to finish." Tamaki cringed slightly at the accusing tone his partner's took up, smiling guiltily in response. The smile quickly faded back to a pout when Kyouya continued to ignore him, and he finally whined softly, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired boy in a one-sided hug.

"Kyouya, I'm bored. It's so unlikely you made a mistake, so you don't need to work anymore."

"Hm." Tamaki huffed slightly when Kyouya continued to disregard him, brow furrowed in momentary irritation before a sudden idea brings a grin to his face.

"Kyouya, won't you please stop working?" Kyouya didn't even bother responding that time, too preoccupied with his work to pay attention to his companion. Tamaki's grin grew at the anticipated lack of a response, and nuzzled the other boy's neck before kissing lightly, earning a small jump from his partner, but little other response. He's persistent, though, and continues to press soft kisses to the pale neck before him, watching with satisfaction as Kyouya flushes lightly, brow furrowing in his effort to ignore the blonde. A quick nip finally produces Tamaki's desired result as Kyouya hisses softly, snapping his laptop shut and placing it on the ground before turning to the blonde to pull him into a fierce kiss. Tamaki returns it happily, pressing himself close to his partner before Kyouya breaks the kiss, cheeks flushed with exertion and what Tamaki imagines is very strong irritation.

"Tamaki, I do in fact need to get this work done, and would greatly appreciate limited distractions, please." Tamaki purses his lips slightly when Kyouya insists on returning to his work, and rests his forehead against the smaller male's with a soft pout.

"Kyouya, you're not seriously suggesting that you're going to neglect me on Christmas Eve, are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, yes." Tamaki huffs when Kyouya responds with little thought, and he shifts away from him with his arms crossed childishly over his chest. Kyouya rolls his eyes but makes no effort to console the sulking boy, merely returning to his laptop to finish his work. The blonde remained silent for a while, hoping that if he pouted enough he would draw Kyouya's attention away from his work, but when his efforts prove to be futile he grumbles under his breath and rolls onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow.

"You're a horrible partner." His voice is muffled by the fabric blocking his mouth, and he wouldn't be surprised if Kyouya hadn't heard him. But the younger male sighs at the mumbled complaint, and Tamaki starts when he feels a hand stroke his head lightly before withdrawing again.

"If you be quiet for the next ten minutes, I shall finish my work and not touch if for the remainder of the holiday, all right?" Tamaki turns his head slightly so he can glance up at his partner, brow furrowing slightly for a moment before he grins and nods, turning on his side so he can watch his partner while he works. Kyouya nods in satisfaction at Tamaki's compliance and turns his attention back to the computer, fingers moving at a ridiculous speed as he works. The blonde's so mesmerised by the efficiency Kyouya works with that he's startled when he stops, thinking for a moment that's he's merely stopping for a momentary break before Kyouya shuts his laptop down, and Tamaki realises that ten minutes have passed. He's surprised, to say the least, but doesn't particularly mind how fast the minutes went by. The moment Kyouya places his laptop back in his bag - compared to the floor, which Tamaki supposes is for the sake of safety, lest one of them trod on it without realising it's there - Tamaki wraps him arms around his waist, nuzzling against the slighter male's torso with a soft purr.

"You're done now?" Kyouya nods slightly, shifting his body down so he can lie beside his partner properly, lying on his side to face him as Tamaki presses close, his arm draping over Kyouya's waist lightly as he nuzzles his nose against the other boy's. "Hurray! We can cuddle now!" Kyouya rolls his eyes slightly as Tamaki begins pressing kisses against his partner's face affectionately, and rests his hand against the blonde's cheek to pause him long enough to allow him a quick kiss against his lips. Tamaki's grinning wide when Kyouya pulls away, and despite his best efforts Kyouya can't help but smile back softly in response. The blonde nuzzles their noses together once again before he drags the blanket up around both their shoulders, pressing himself close to his partner and he feathers more kisses on Kyouya's face before he finally stops, seemingly content. "Mm~ I love you, Kyouya!"

"... I love you, too." Tamaki pauses from where he had been adjusting the blanket so it was around them more securely to look at the other boy properly, eyes wide in surprise. Kyouya's face is flushed lightly as he removes his glasses, trying to ignore Tamaki's stare as he places them beside the bed and snuggles down again. "Are we not supposed to be cuddling?" Tamaki's still for a moment more before he nods slowly, adjusting the blanket once more before he snuggles close to his classmate, arm wrapped firmly around the boy's shoulders.

"... Did you say what I think you said?" Kyouya purses his lips slightly at the question and shuts his eyes, fully intent on ignoring the blonde as he wraps his arm around the other's waist lightly, returning the hug Tamaki had started. "Kyouya, don't feign sleep, that's not fair. Did you?"

"What do you think, you idiot?"

"... I love you, Kyouya!" Kyouya can feel Tamaki's smile against his forehead as the blonde presses a kiss to his temple, and he mumbles a quick 'I love you, too' under his breath, closing his eyes against the oncoming attack of Tamaki's affections. Tamaki giggles, actually _giggles_, at the mumbled response, and his smile quickly turns into a grin as he trails his hands along Kyouya's back. "I didn't hear that, sorry?"

"Oh, _now_ you want to listen to me, when it suits you." Kyouya hisses, pressing his lips in a tight line and doing his best to ignore the feeling of Tamaki's touch. Tamaki merely grins wider, his expression practically screaming 'I have no idea what you're talking about'. He keeps that expression up until he hears Kyouya's relenting sigh, practically giggling again in anticipation. "I love you too, you irritating brat. Is that everything?" Tamaki shrugs, smiling bright as he presses a quick kiss to Kyouya's lips.

"I think so! And I'm ready to sleep. Otherwise we might miss Santa." There's a teasing tone in Tamaki's voice as he says that, and Kyouya laughs despite himself. With a quick kiss to Tamaki's nose, and a mumbled 'goodnight', he closes his eyes, listening as Tamaki's breath evens out slowly, allowing the sound to ease him into his own gentle slumber.

* * *

**Here we go. A gift for my very, very dear friend, ShadowBlaster1010 I hope you like it dear! With any luck it's not _too_ awful. I think I caught any mistakes, but I apologise in advance if I missed any. Enjoy! And Merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
